vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Do Not Go Gentle
Do Not Go Gentle is the twentieth episode of the Third Season and the sixty-fourth episode in the series. Summary WHAT THE WORLD HAS TO OFFER - finds an unexpected ally to guide him on his dangerous new direction, while and Meredith try to figure out what their next move should be. At the schools 1920's Decade Dance, asks Jamie to go with her and, at 's suggestion, asks to be her date. Caroline is pleasantly surprised when shows up at the dance determined to sweep her off her feet, but does his best to come between them. The dance takes a deadly turn when Damon and Stefan realize they need the help of , and especially Bonnie's help to undo a spell that could prove devastating for everyone. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman/The Darkness * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson/Esther *Alice Evans as Esther *Robert Ri'chard as Jamie *Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell Trivia *Antagonist: Esther and Alaric Saltzman/Darkness. *All main cast members are present in this episode for the third time this season after The Birthday and Our Town. *This episode features a 20's decade dance and the theme of the dance was influenced by Rebekah, but she herself could not make it to the dance due to an unfortunate accident. *Jeremy returns to Mystic Falls in this episode. The last time he was in town was in Our Town. *Julie Plec cried during the read-thru of this episode over a sad Stefan's scene. * Winner's song from the contest was used in this episode. * This is the episode in which Alaric was turned into a Hunter (Vampire who hunts vampires) by Esther. * Alaric is the fifth main character to turn into a vampire, after Vicki, Caroline, Jenna and Tyler (as a hybrid). As of this episode over half the main cast are vampires, with the exception of Elena, Jeremy, Matt and Bonnie. * Esther meets Jeremy and Matt in this episode. * Jamie meets Jeremy and Klaus in this episode. * Jeremy and Klaus finally meet. * Klaus and Caroline danced for the second time this season in this episode. ** The first time was in'' Dangerous Liaisons.'' * Steven R. McQueen makes his 50th appearance as Jeremy Gilbert in this episode. * As of this episode, no main characters are "human" in the strictest sense. Continuity * Meredith, Jamie and Abby were last seen in Break On Through. Abby is mentioned by Damon in the episode. * Elijah was mentioned by Damon. He was last seen in All My Children. * Bonnie's house was shown for the first time this season. She was last residing in Shelia Bennett's house in Season One. * Jenna was mentioned twice by Alaric and Esther. She was killed by Klaus in The Sun Also Rises. Cultural References *"Do not go gentle into that good night " is the refrain and title of a 1951 poem by Dylan Thomas, who wrote it for his dying father. He tries to convince his father to fight against his imminent death. *"Last Hurrah " is a final appearance or effort, usually at the end of one career. From the 1956 novel The Last Hurrah by Edwin O'Connor, also a movie adaptation with Spencer Tracy. *"The Bachelor " American TV series were an eligible bachelor can choose a mate from a pool of young women. At the beginning of the show he must go on a date with each of the potentials. *"Bromance " a strong male-bonding, ideally not homosexual, relationship. *"Dapper " neat and trim in dress and appearance. *"Mercy Killing " is the practice of killing a person or animal, in a painless way or as painless as possible, as an act of mercy, usually to end suffering. *"Ring of Salt " it is traditional for witches to make a ring of salt to define a space, to keep evil spirits out of their working circles or to entrap them. On the other hand it could be a reference to the TV series "Supernatural ", where they frequently use rings of salt as defense, or their viral campaign "A Ring of Salt will protect you ". *"Seven minutes in heaven " is a teenagers party game where two people are locked inside a locker or bathroom for seven minutes, when they can do whatever they please - usually kissing and making out. *"Alpha Male" is the dominant male on a group of social animals. In wolves, the Alpha is the strongest animal, and he maintain his dominance by defeating challengers in combat. Quotes :Caroline: "I watched The Bachelor, fair is fair. It's Stefan's turn." :Elena (to Stefan): "I don't know where we are, what we are, or if we can ever make our way back to each other, but I'm going to the dance and I'd really like you to go with me." :Esther (In Rebekah's body): "I have big plans for tonight." ---- :Caroline (to Elena): "Who're you gonna bring to the dance?" :Damon (to Alaric): "I've been calling you all day!" :Alaric: "Yeah, sorry about that. I just needed to get my head together." :Damon: "So I take you and Rebekah got the stake?" :Alaric: "I don't know. I woke up alone." :Damon: "What now?" :Alaric: "I think I need to get out of town. I keep blacking out which means I am still a threat to everyone." :Damon: "I don't know if right now is the best time for you to be going on a spirit quest, Ric." :Alaric: "It's just for a couple of days. I am stocked up on Bonnie's herbs, so I should be fine." :Klaus (to Tyler): "Where have you been, mate?" :Damon: "Sorry I killed you... twice." :Alaric: "So I have to actually die to get a real apology out of you." :Damon: "Drink?" :Alaric: "Actually I've been thinking about cutting back." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos video:The Vampire Diaries Webclip 3x20 - Do Not Go Gentle|Not Go Gentle Webclip video:The Vampire Diaries 3x19\3x20 "Heart of Darkness\Do Not Go Gentle" NEW EXTENDED Promo (3)TSC|Heart of Darkness\Do Not Go Gentle EXTENDED Promo video:The Vampire Diaries - Do Not Go Gentle Producer's Preview|Not Go Gentle Producer's Preview Vampire Diaries 3x20 Do Not Go Gentle - Alaric Damon "Sorry I killed you... Twice" Pictures 3x20-01.jpg 3x20-02.jpg 3x20-03.jpg 3x20-04.jpg 3x20-05.jpg 3x20-06.jpg 3x20-07.jpg 3x20-08.jpg Cemetery3x20bts.jpg 3x20-09.jpg 3x20-10.jpg 3x20-11.jpg 3x20-12.jpg 202098-fd8f2-53930814-m750x740-u829f6.jpg 202098-edfb6-53930812-m750x740-u822e9.jpg 202098-e65f0-53930826-m750x740-u3bb57.jpg 202098-debad-53930809-m750x740-ud8a1f.jpg 202098-b7e25-53930815-m750x740-u95ceb.jpg 202098-0331b-53930816-m750x740-u6bfbc.jpg 202098-16af4-53931653-m750x740-u10bf1.jpg 202098-4dd67-53930824-m750x740-u8de39.jpg 202098-2e5ae-53930820-m750x740-uab2e8.jpg 202098-2a563-53930821-m750x740-u8b993.jpg 202098-1d0b2-53930813-m750x740-u14f09.jpg 1cf969f125de5f9630b3c67149c80bc2.jpg 202098-8a39c-53930825-m750x740-u5e639.jpg Julie Plec Tweet.png Tumblr m0wz09BgSq1rroz2uo1 500.jpg 538864614.jpg|Joseph and Ian on the set 318142_348697491839149_106345739407660_953000_1492596211_n.jpg 389282_348699961838902_106345739407660_953017_1465871497_n.jpg 389360_348699891838909_106345739407660_953015_1710363527_n.jpg 420111_346430325399199_106345739407660_946281_1120400147_n.jpg 420419_346430422065856_106345739407660_946288_694523510_n.jpg 422391_346430362065862_106345739407660_946283_1150619055_n.jpg 428877_348697568505808_106345739407660_953003_910354904_n.jpg 430492_345769585465273_106345739407660_944692_142271979_n.jpg 486101_348697521839146_106345739407660_953001_1074133683_n.jpg 43.png 11111.png Behind-the-scenes-3x20-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-29786887-540-720.jpg 3x20-TVD-Do-Not-Go-Gentle-BTS-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-29761984-455-393.jpg 3x20-TVD-Do-Not-Go-Gentle-BTS-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-29761893-540-720.jpg 3333333.png W6.png Df.png|damon Xdsa.png tumblr_m2rd3fnw6F1qcgpwoo1_500.jpg sf.png sde.png dd.png fds.png|jamie and klaus fdg.png VD320b_0839b.jpg-eccc3034-t3.jpg|Damon - from web clip VD320b_0840b.jpg-eccc3034-t3.jpg|Damon - from web clip 380315_369079363134295_106345739407660_1003166_315706994_n.jpg|Caps from web clip Elena upset.PNG I LOVE IIITTTTT! HIS SUIT IS LIKE.... YELLLOW!!! But its not the same one as the 20's.....jpg ArSBX-jCQAEBfA5.jpg ArSBO-vCQAAlXVy.jpg ArSA-PoCMAEQLd7.jpg ArSA3x4CIAAuyOF.jpg ArSA0CXCAAA2 R9.jpg 65427.jpg Tumblr m30ar7VR6L1r5f8xoo1 500.jpg 65428.jpg 65420 595 watermark.jpg tvd320b_0498ra_595_watermark.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-3-do-not-go-gentle-promo-pics-10.jpg|Jamie, bonnie and Jeremy caroline-and-elena-in-do-not-go-gentle.jpg tyler.png stelen.png kla.png hfgkdjf.png fd.png ele.png ester.png elu.png dance1.png danc.png decdan.png care.png cardance.png 3x20-04.jpg Klausy.jpg Bonniejamie still320.jpg Bonniejamie124564.jpg Bonniejamie1234567.jpg Alaricvamp320.jpg Alaric 320 SC.jpg TVD670.jpg TVD671.jpg TVD672.jpg TVD673.jpg TVD674.jpg TVD675.jpg TVD676.jpg TVD677.jpg TVD678.jpg TVD679.jpg TVD680.jpg TVD681.jpg TVD682.jpg TVD683.jpg TVD684.jpg TVD685.jpg TVD686.jpg TVD687.jpg TVD688.jpg TVD689.jpg TVD690.jpg TVD691.jpg TVD692.jpg TVD693.jpg TVD694.jpg TVD695.jpg TVD696.jpg TVD697.jpg TVD698.jpg TVD699.jpg TVD700.jpg TVD701.jpg TVD702.jpg TVD703.jpg TVD704.jpg TVD705.jpg TVD706.jpg TVD707.jpg TVD708.jpg TVD709.jpg TVD710.jpg TVD711.jpg TVD712.jpg TVD713.jpg TVD714.jpg TVD715.jpg TVD716.jpg TVD717.jpg TVD718.jpg TVD719.jpg TVD720.jpg TVD721.jpg TVD722.jpg TVD724.jpg TVD725.jpg TVD726.jpg TVD727.jpg TVD728.jpg TVD729.jpg TVD730.jpg TVD731.jpg Alaric damon 3x20 2 by kwiku001-d4xu9wx.gif Alaric elena 3x20 by kwiku001-d4xu8fl.gif Alaric jer 3x20 by kwiku001-d4xu88q.gif Bonnie jamie 3x20 1 by kwiku001-d4xu6nv.gif Bonnie jamie 3x20 2 by kwiku001-d4xu6vj.gif Klaus caroline 3x20 3 by kwiku001-d4xu7vb.gif Klaus caroline 3x20 2 by kwiku001-d4xu7s7.gif Klaus caroline 3x20 1 by kwiku001-d4xu7ny.gif vampire-diaries-season-3-twenties-trio.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Featured Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Full moon episodes